Help me please
by sweetflowers321
Summary: what happens when katie can't swim and is thrown into the pool  one shot
1. Chapter 1

Help me please

Katie is 16 and James is 19

Katie's pov

I jumped into the plamwoods pool. Actually got thrown by my big time crush James and my bro Kendall. Here let me tell you the story.

I walked into the lobby stopping by the entrance to the pool. You see I cannot swim only my mom knows that not even kendork knows that. I walked in and sat by the lounge chairs just relaxing with my sunglass on. Before I felt my arms and legs being grabbed I screamed before I realized that it was just Kendall and James but what they were going to do was more terrifying then have my TV packet thrown away.

James pov

As I saw the girl of my dream walk and lay down on the lounge chair. She was wearing a two-piece. Then I had an idea I whispered to Kendall who just stopped kissing jo

" Dude" "yeah" want to throw Katie in the pool "sure let do it''

I will grab her legs you her arms

Katie's pov

They started swinging me at the edge of the pool each time about to let go but hold on just a bit I mange to get one leg free and kick James in place and he turned red but something I noticed he was getting a boner for some reason. I begged them not to let me go over the pool but all they did was laugh then the time where they finally let go I screamed I can't sw… before I fell into the pool. I felt my head hit the floor of the pool I tried swimming but it wouldn't work. Them I realized that my vision was starting to black out and that my feet were trapped right before I blacked out I think I saw James swimming towards me.

James pov

I grabbed her legs she screamed but that didn't stop me

She squirmed but that gave my a boner because when she squirmed her bottom show a bit of her okay I admitted she is the girl I have the biggest crush and I want her to be my girlfriend but I am really shy at asking her she just kicked me and I feel my self turning red but is still hold on we are at the edge 1 2 3 we throw her in but before she go in she screamed I can't sw… I quickly got worried Kendall said I am pretty sure she is okay she plays tricks like this all the time its been one minute and I jumped in and swam to the bottom were I saw Katie aka the girl of my dream bleeding and fainted. I think she saw me but all I care is about saving my Katie.

I grab her like a man does to a woman from the legs in one arm and her arm in the other got to the top and yelled Kendall I didn't have a lot of energy left because something scratched me on the legs ands it's pretty big

Kendall's pov

I grabbed Katie from James and lay her down James come out and does mouth to mouth and say get something for her head. I ran and got Dr. Hollywood and Logan

James pov

I tried mouth-to-mouth 3 times but it still isn't working. Tears started to come to my eyes I tried one last time and Katie sat up and coughed up water.

I started to say Katie I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrry.

Katie pov

James kept on saying sorry then finally stop him and said it's not your fault I never told you guys I can't swim

James pov

That was what she was screaming before she fell into the pool I am horrible.

Katie's pov

Well I better get inside James afford to help and I excepted

We got in the elevator as soon as the door closed jams kissed me I started to kiss back when he pulled away he said Katie I was so scared and I love you will you be my girlfriend I screamed and kissed him saying does that answer your question


	2. Chapter 2

Katie pov

Uggggh looks who back I said while smileing Katie they all yelled at the same time why did you do that well I haven't done a prank on you guys for like a year and this is your welcome back present I said well kendall said we haven't hugged you for like over a year so come and give us a big bear hug. Oh no the slime cover popstars are coming after ahahahhaahha I scream I went up the swirly slide and said you can get me cause the the swirly slide get meesssyyy! I tauted them Like we really care about that right now carlos said omg he really want to get back at me James you go stand at the botthem logan and carlo go uo and I will be down here. Aahhhh I scream I went down the swirly slide only to come into the arm of jameshugging me "ewww your slime all over me "soon enough kendork joined followed by carlotios and loganator "awwwwww come on you guys mom was in it to really" I laughed well shes mom and your Katie." Kendork said

They finnaly let go after two whole miutes "do you guys know how long it's going to take me to get all this slime out of my beautiful hair james said Shut up I teased him it only makes your hair fall off "ahhh" james yelled while grabbing his hair

(hey I will post one chapter each day) this story will be at list 25 chapters long and

wat kind of story do want me to make next?


	3. Chapter 3

After when everybody cleaned up

Katie's pov

Soooo got any new songs started up I asked them "Well we are doing a song boyfriend and in it well it how much I want to be your boyfriend but not like you know you you eheheh" James told me I don't get it why would James say that to me okay here what you guys don't know I am in love with James remember when I made him sign that contract well it said you don't think that I have a crush on you but things change I was really following him around I want to protect him. Then the way he repays me is by going out without slutty models that have no self-respect.

"Oh" was all I could get out. "So Katie tomorrow is somebody 16 birthday" Kendall said, "Umm you guys forgot my birthday was yesterday really" "omg we forgot we are sor." I cut them of by saying ah got ya" "so we were thinking about having a dance at the palmwoods". "Really guys but that would take a lot of time wait you guys already plan it" "you didn't think we forget your sweet sixteen" Here let me go to the pool and make the anocement

BY the pool

Hey everybody listen tomorrow there is a dance in our of Katie's birthday so get your dates. (Everybody starts asking people) well I know who I am going with Logan said who I asked "Camille" "wait you guys are still dating" "yeah" and I 'm going with jo Kendall said "which reminds me I am going to go ask her right now bye". Oh and I am going with Stephanie so see yaw Carlos said Ummmm Katie do you like ya know go with me to the dance" James asked. My heart dance when he said that yes I said do you think then Jennifer would go with me "umm yeah" I said my voice cracking okay bye I said and ran up to my room jumping on my bed


End file.
